gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Abel Black
Abel Laurence Black is an in-active character in the current story-line, as he is deceased. He first came into play as a primary character in 2010, he came into play as the half-brother of Lucian Justice Black, to succeed his rule over Alabaster. Abel was a pure-blood sanguine vampire, living in Ravenside House in Alabaster, the old capitol of the Mythical world before Enoch. - The Rossetta-Black Coven's territory. Son of Laurence Black & Lucia Vetia. Half-brother to Lucian Justice & Vesper Black. Married to Valentina Marina Rossetta-Black. Father to Ariane Elizabeth, Cassius Eli and Mira Rossetta-Black. =Personality= Abel was unfortunately quick to judge people and that was usually for the worst. He generally had a dislike for most people and tried to keep himself to himself. To those he didn't acquaint himself with he was a man of very few words. He kept his past and emotions to himself and this made him rather stoic in nature. You were lucky and must have had a certain something about you if he told you about himself. Abel didn't like to smile all that much, and it was said that his eyes were the soul give away as to how he felt. He was passive to the troubles of others; as he felt he never needed to be involved. He could sometimes be short tempered, and could get violent if he was pushed too far. Men were said to have found him threatening due to his outward old fashioned manner, stiff lipped masculinity and impatience’s with small talk. He was very quick to be sarcastic, with a silver tongue and sharp whit. Abel had a habit of pointing out the obvious to spite other's and although his scarky nature could be very charming and attractive to the ladies, he could be ignorant and rude, sometimes disrespectful to women and other species. =Mental state= Although Abel liked to appear level headed he was in fact rather unsure of himself. Never quite sure what to make of himself, the constant question that plagued his mind was 'What kind of person am I?' Abel often would become confused and lose all train of thought...Deep down this scared him, due to his families psychiatric history; He knew the mental disposition that was a trait of his father’s bloodline. Lord Laurence was said to have been a spilt spirit; one evil and one loving. Abel's half-brother; Lucian was also known to have had several personalities. Abel feared his confusion and disorientation was the splitting of his mind. He found his behaviour out of his control sometimes, as if he would black out and would have some sort of outer body experiences. The strength of his vamperic control untrustworthy to his own mind and he would take precautions very seriously out of fear of hurting a loved on. The tendency to have a sudden urge to feed was no stranger to him, and even though he was a pure-blood he'd often feel somewhat like a freshly fledged vampire. The hatred of his qualms extended to a hatred of himself as he saw himself as a mirror image of all the males in his family and their short comings, illness and sins. There was always a sadistic evil sort of shadow inside Abel which he could never seem to get rid of or escape; his madness lead him to embrace it and this only added to confusion about his morality. Likes: Whiskey, Convocation, Music, Playing piano, Cigarettes & Female blood - (Sexual preference rather than taste.) Dislikes: Irritating people! Rain - it was incessant in Alabaster and so he came to dislike it. Even worse was the snow in Russia. =Family= Father: Lord Laurence Black Role as a parent: Abel had many vivid memories of his father, many of them of times when his father would punish him for things he could not recollect. An image of his father stuck in his mind for a long time; Lord Laurence stood at the top of the stairs to the Manor Office, facing away from his desk, looking over the lounge where Able would study as a young boy. Mother: Lady Lucia Vetia Role as a parent: Lucia died during childbirth and Abel had no memory of her what so ever only picture that was hung around the manor informed him he even had a mother for she was never spoke of. Siblings: An older Half- Brother: Lucian Justice Black. A younger Half-Sister: Vesper Evelyn Black. =History= Born Abel Laurence Black to Nobel parents - Laurence Mortalitas and Lucia Vetia, in 1594. Abel being the second son of his Father was a disappointment from birth. Laurence was satisfied with one son and yearned for a Daughter to complete his little family. Lucia was Lord Laurence’s Second wife and died during childbirth, this was expected as she was a sickly woman and was only chosen but Lord Black for her genes. Abel did not know much about his mother and continued from a unhappy beginning to live through an unhappy childhood. He was set apart from Lucian, as his mother – Neeve, was protective of him. After Vesper’s birth she was taken to Alabaster and Abel had a play mate. Lord Black saw an unhealthy bond between the two and sent Vesper back to live in France with Neeve. Abel assumed Lucian to be the favourite son however life was not so easy for him when he refused to be wed to his Half-sister; Vesper. It was expected that Abel would step up and take Vesper as his wife although this was not so. Abel saw this as a second hand bargain. Marrying his Half-sister for his Fathers love was dishonourable, and Lucian and Vesper begun a relationship regardless of his refusal to marry her, and they eventually bore a son together. Abel left Alabaster for most of his adolescent live and spent it travelling from place to place desperately trying to find himself. Looking into his history he found his mental disposition was the fault of his Fathers bloodline. Abel heard Lucian mysteriously disappeared from Alabaster and so he returned. Later Lucian was found in France; dead. Soon after the news Vesper arrived back in Alabaster, though she had changed. No longer the young girl he knew and so their relationship altered as well. Abel segregated himself from her, and spent the majority of his time away from her once she was back in Alabaster, and the pair become estranged until he was finally captured by the Davikov, to live out the rest of his days trapped in their icy Russia castle as a mad man and criminal. =Additional Facts= Meaning of Name: A breath ~ To blow out the light. Abel has an analogy for the reason he was named. Lucian, his older half-brother's name meaning was bringer of light, Abel thought that although his father favoured his brother he had hoped that Abel would one day become greater than Lucian. To blow out the light, the bringer of light bought. Abel took this literally and did 'Blow him out' so to speak. Disability: When Abel was younger, his hand was pinned, by a long blade, to a table in a bar after getting into a fight. Due to this, he lost dexterity in his right hand. Only his thumb and index finger move past the first knuckle. He can no longer play the piano, in which he is highly skilled and used to compose a little. Favourite Place in Alabaster: Abel was fond of a spot in the Wood; just under a hill side, as he could see the stars there on a clear night. He could usually be found at The Brass Lantern Tavern. Abel was rather a heavy drinker. Although sometimes he was known for sitting in the manor; alone. Time moves forward as does everything, but sometimes, just sometimes it seems to stop...Before that night, Alabaster had been monochromatic, a place full of history but we had come to a blank page. There were only the three of us left - but against what? A few lone humans who suspected we were just like them. Years went by and we dispersed, went our separate ways. Occasionally, our paths crossed in this still desolate village, but those run-ins were never pleasant. I found myself back in that village one night, after I had finished a deed, and got rid of someone, someone I didn’t want to run into again. Three were now Two and the first page of our book had been written on... In blood. So there I was sat in the tavern, silent except for the rain against the window panes. I was tired that night - Tired of coming “home” to that silence. Little did I know that is was soon to be interrupted; the door flew open and in my mind, time suddenly seemed to reach me. It stopped dead in it's tracks, and as the person who came through the door said hello to me, Alabaster found sympathy. The forests awoke and the streets grew teeming with colour and life once more. But alas we have come to the last page... I wonder what they will write about us. - A L Black Category:Vampires Category:Dead Characters Category:Alabaster